A person who operates a skid-loader, skid-steer or similar power machine frequently needs to have one or more hand tools, such as a broom, rake, or shovel, available to finish the job that he or she is engaged in. Such power machines reduce dramatically the time it takes to perform a job, but they are not capable of performing the small “cleanup” tasks that are required to complete the job in a satisfactory manner.
There is no convenient way to carry such hand tools on the skid-loader or other machine. As a result, the operator must return to the location where the hand tools are stored. Depending on the location where the hand tools are stored, this can significantly increase the amount of time that it takes to complete the job.
Thus it would be highly desirable to have a technique for mounting a hand tool such as a broom onto the skid-loader. Various ways of doing this have been attempted, such as attaching a piece of pipe to the rear of the machine into which the handle of the tool is inserted, but none have been satisfactory.